


My broken heart

by Sweiaz



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Esteban Diaz Lives, F/F, M/M, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweiaz/pseuds/Sweiaz
Summary: " Je ne sais pas si deux être brisé peut survivre ensemble, mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerais pas chérie. "
Relationships: Cassidy/Lyla Park, Esteban Diaz/Karen Reynolds, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park, Sean Diaz/Finn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo ! Je voulais juste vous informer que l'histoire se trouve aussi sur Wattpad sous le speudo Sweiaz. Je poste d'abord sur Wattpad généralement car c'est plus rapide pour moi et que j'oublie de le faire ici, en vrai je ne suis pas habitué a ici donc c'est pourquoi je met toujours mon Wattpad ici en cas ou j'oublie de mettre les prochains chapitres ici 😅

Pov Sean

Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux et je ne tentai pas de les effacer. J'étais seul depuis des heures dans cette maudite maison. Mon père et mon frère Daniel étaient partis aux marches de Noël avec mes grands-parents du cote de ma mère depuis des heures. Ce qui amena a ce désastre ici..J'ignorai le regard de Charle, le père de Chris qui se lever et remettais son pantalon sans se soucier de mes larmes, qui abordait juste un sourire satisfait qui me donnait envie de vomir.

Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais Mon corps portais la présence de cette ordure, à ce moment je ne ressentais que dégoût pour mon propre corps. Il me regarda avec un sourire cruelle sur son visage et rigola.

Charle : Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas aimé. Les bonnes salopes aiment toujours cela quoi qu'elle dise.. Puis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un te croirait.

Voyant le manque de réaction de ma part, il rigola une dernière fois et quitta la chambre. Ma tête se réfugia contre mes genoux, les larmes ne cessa de couler. Je me sentais sale, degoutant.. Je pouvais encore sentir ses mains sur ma peau, m'obligeant à faire ce qu'il désirer malgré mes pleures et mes supplices lui disant d'arrêter. Pourquoi cette chose lui etait-il arrive ? Pourquoi personne n'avait été présent pour entendre ses cris ?

J'ouvrai les yeux et vis le désastre autour de moi. Il était hors de question que Daniel dorme dans ce lit où j'avais été.. Ou j'avais été violé... Je me levais difficilement et nettoyai le désastre en ignorant les douleurs que mon corps ressentait..

Des heures passèrent et il était tous rentré. Mon père s'approcha tout joyeusement vers moi et me prit dans ses bras mais à peine que celui-ci me toucha que je le repoussa violament. À ce moment, mon esprit avait assimilé mon père et cette ordure. Mon père me regarda surprit et inquiet, je tentai de faire un sourire même si celui-ci était juste faux.

Sean : Je ne suis plus un enfant...

Mon père me regarda, s'avança de quelques pas vers moi, mais je reculai malgré moi.

Daniel : Sean ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé. C'est un attrape rêve, on va pouvoir l'accrocher dans notre chambre dit-il tout excité.

Sean : On ne dormira pas ensemble, déjà que je suis oblige d'être ici, j'aimerais au moins avoir de l'intimité ! Dis-je froidement ?

Mon père me regarda surprit. Je n'avais jamais autant été dure avec Daniel, je détournai mes yeux vers ailleurs tentant d'ignorer les larmes de Daniel qui commençait à apparaitre.. Je faisais cela pour Daniel, même si.. Memes si cela me faisait mal... Mon père se rua vers Daniel et tenta de le calmer peu à peu..

Esteban : Hé ! C'est rien, on n'aura qu'à dormir ensemble comme le bon vieux temps...

Daniel s'excita à cette nouvelle, mon père me fixa durement tandis que je soupirai et montai les escaliers pour arriver à ma " chambre ". Pour moi ce lieu n'étais qu'un rappel constent à mon viole. Arrive a cote de mon lit, je me laissai tomber sur celui-ci et fixai le plafond. Des bruits se fit s'entendre dans la chambre alors je me redressai et croisai le regard de mon père qui peu à peu s'avança vers moi et s'assis sur le bord du lit.

Esteban : C'étais quoi ça Sean ? Tu n'a jamais agi ainsi auparavant Sean..

Sean : Rien... Je veux juste être seule..Je n'ai jamais du temps juste pour moi Dit-je en mentent.

Mon père me fixa d'un regard déçu et se leva. Je ne tentai pas de l'arrêter malgré que mon cœur se serre doucereusement à cela.

Esteban : Je m'attendais a mieux de ta part. C'est bien la première fois que tu me déçois, Hijo... Dit-il tristement ?

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement, je détestais être ainsi et décevoir mon père, mais c'était ma seule manière de réagir pour le moment.. J'attrapai mon téléphone et tapai le numéro de Lya, il n'avait qu'a Lyla que je pourrais en parler.. Je lançai l'appel et attendis qu'elle me réponde. Ou du moins, je l'espérais..

Sean : Hey....

Lyla : Hey Sean ! Arrête Cassidy, je parle à Sean..

Des rires se faisaient s'entendre autour de Lyla, il était clair qu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avais pas du temps pour moi.. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de retenir mes pleurs.

Sean : Désole, de te déranger... Je vais te laisser...

Lyla : Attend Sea..

Je raccrochai sans attendre le reste de sa phrase. Je lançai mon téléphone loin de moi sur le lit et posai ma tête contre mes jambes. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler jusqu'à qu'aucune larme ne coule. Un rire amer sorti de ma gorge, bientôt des idées noires parcourra mon esprit. J'observai mon téléphone qui ne faisait que sonner, surement Lyla, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Arrive dans celle-ci, je fouillai les placards a la recherche d'une lame de rasoir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je penserais à me faire du mal, mais pourtant, c'était bien ce qui se passait dans mon esprit.. Quand je trouvai ce que je recherchais ardemment, mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir, j'observai mes yeux rouge par les pleurs, mes cheveux en désordre du a l'acte, j'étais juste dégoutant à voir...

Je me dirigeai en vitesse vers ma chambre et alors que la porte se fermait, je me laissai tomber contre celle-cie. Je regardai la lame dans mes mains, jamais je n'aurais pense que je serais là à me demander ou l'utilise mais pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait...Mon regard se posa sur mes jambes où il avait le plus pose ses mains et sans que je ne comprend comment j'avais déjà enlever mon pantalon et posait déjà la lame froide sur ma peau qui elle n'avait en réalité rien demande..

Un trait, deux, trois. Je ne comptai plus combien de trait, j'avais fait, j'observais juste le sang coule en savourant cet apaisement que je ressentais..


	2. Chapter 2

1 mois apres

Pov Esteban

1 mois était passé depuis le comportement étrange de Sean. Beaucoup de questions me passaient en tête. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement et encore moins son isolement durant toute la période de Noel. Il n'avait pas adresse aucune parole a personne depuis...

Plus le temps passait, plus Sean ne parlait plus et ne laissais personne le toucher. Il n'avait pas souri une seule fois depuis un moment, et cela, m'inquiétait énormément. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à dire ses sentiments, mais son comportement dépasser tout ce que j'avais pu voir.. Daniel etait aussi tres pertuber par le comportement de Sean, lui qui cherchait constament Sean et le taquine garder maintenant une certaine distance..

Nous étions sur le point de partir et de dire au revoir aux grands parents des garçons, Daniel comme à son habitude prenait son temps pour dire au revoir, c'étais une chose qui ma toujours ému cher Daniel. Daniel serra son ami Chris dans ses bras et entra dans la voiture malgré lui, je tournai mon regard vers Sean qui étais rester en retrait depuis. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être ici, mais etait-il obliger d'agir ainsi ?

Esteban : Tu pourrais au moins dire au revoir Sean Dit-je en le fixant.

Sean ne répondit rien et entra dans la voiture comme réponse. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas envie de me débattre à l'heure actuelle. J'espérais juste que ce soit juste une crise d'adolescence et non une situation d'urgence. Je m'avançai vers Claire et Reynolds, les grands-parents des garçons tout en souriant doucement gêne par le comportement de Sean.

Claire : Merci de les avoir amène, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être ici Esteban..

Esteban : Je fait ce qui a de mieux pour les garçons, je suis juste désole pour le comportement de Sean. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive..

Reynolds : C'est sans doute l'adolescence bien que tu devrais garder un œil sur lui.. Juste par précaution..

Je soupirai, mais hochai la tête néanmoins. J'espérais que ce soit vraiment juste cela, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.. Sean n'avait jamais été ainsi avant...Je me tournai mon regard vers le père de Christ pour le saluer, mais je fus étonne de constater qu'il fixait Sean d'un sourire que bizzarement ne m'inspire pas confiance. Pourtant, je lui faisais confiance après tout, nous étions tous les deux pères ? Alors pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment bizarre en voyant ce sourire...

Il remarqua enfin ma présence et se scrispta aussitôt bien qu'il reprit le contrôle de son visage mais je n'avais pas manque ce sourire et ce changement soudain. Il me souris doucement, je tentai de sourire et de me dire que je me faisais des films, mais cette impression ne partit pas..

Pere de Chris : C'est dommage que vous partez déjà.. J'espère que vous reviendrais Dit-il en souriant.

Je lui souris doucement bien que ce sourire fut faux.

Esteban : Je n'ai aucune idée de quand. Je pense que tant que Sean ne voudra pas revenir, on ne le refera pas..

Pere de Christ : Oh c'estdommage..Christ c'est beaucoup attache a Daniel et a Sean Dit-iltristement

Bizarrement, sa phrase me glaça le sang. Oui, Daniel et Christ, c'étais beaucoup attacher l'un à l'autre, mais je n'avais jamais vu Christ autour de Sean, que ce soit vers le moment ou Sean avait commence a changer de comportement ou de notre premier arrive ici. Je dirais même que Sean avait été heureux que Daniel avait eu quelqu'un de son age alors pourquoi disait-il donc qu'il manquerait à Christ ? Je ne savais pas ce qui ce passait ici mais j'allais le découvrir quelque soit la manière.. Je me digéra vers la voiture sans une parole en plus avec le père de Christ, en entrant dans la voiture, j'observai une larme silencieuse coule des joue de Sean bien qu'il l'essuie en vitesse, je ne l'avais pas raté..

Pov Sean

Nous roulions depuis des heures. Je n'avais pas cessé de fixer la route depuis le début du voyage. J'avais pris beaucoup de distance avec mon père et Daniel depuis. Ce mois avait été le plus dur à vivre. Le père de Christ n'était malheureusement pas venu qu'une fois. Je n'ai pas compté combien de fois, il était entré dans ma chambre durant les absences de ma famille ou même durant leur présence, sa manière de poser ses mains discrètement sur moi quand tous avaient les yeux détourne ailleurs.

Il était inutile de dire que je me sentais de plus en plus sale, dégoutant. Mon propre corps me répugner à tel point que je n'avais pas été capable de me retenir de me mutiler deux fois plus. Je voulais en parler à mon père même s'il verrait a qu'elle point j'étais sale et briser, mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire cela. Si je ne peux même pas me l'avouer à moi-meme que cette horrible chose m'était vraiment arrivé comment je pourrais lui dire ? Tout le courage que j'avais eu, était parti quand j'ai appris que Lyla n'avait pas été seule. Peut-être que si elle avait été seul j'aurais pu lui avouer ce secret infâme qui me tuait peu à peu..

Une part de moi était inquiète qu'elle me remplacerait, je veux dire elle était la seule amie que j'avais, mais l'autre parti de moi était heureux de ne pas la salir. De toute façon, quoique je fasse tous ceux que j'aimais partais et Lyla ne fera pas l'exception a la règle..

Esteban : Des nouvelles de Lyla, Sean ?

Je sursautai et revenais a la réalité loin de mes penser noirs. Je tournai mon regard vers mon père qui me fixait inquiet.

Sean : Non..

Esteban : Vous vous été dispute ? Tout ira bien, Hijo Dit-il en souriant.

Sean : Non, on ne c'est pas dispute.. Dis-je en détournant ma tete..

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, je regardai dehors et vis qu'on été sur le parking d'une station. Je tournai mon regard vers mon père, celui-ci tourna sa tête vers Daniel et lui tendis un billet en souriant.

Esteban : Je dois parler à Sean, va te prendre quelque chose en attendant, ok ?

Daniel sortit de la voiture excite, mon père sorti de la voiture à son tour et me fit signe de le suivre. Je soupirai, mais obier a son ordre malgré tout. Je le suivi jusqu'à le devant de la voiture, il s'arrêta juste devant celui-ci et me fit signe de m'assoira sur le bord de la voiture comme lui

Esteban : Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, Sean. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..

Sean : Il ne s'est rien passé.. Dis-je en détourant les yeux ?

Esteban : Tu a si peu de confiance en moi ? Ai-je déjà fait ou dit quelque chose qui indiquerais que je ne te croirais pas ?

Je regardai mon père qui me fixait mi-inquiet et mi-triste. Je jouai nerveusement avec mes mains, en reflechissant a comment le lui dire, mais aucune parole ne venu.. Daniel arriva avec un paquet de bonbons, ce qui je l'espérais ferma la discussion, mais mon père fut plus rapide. Il ordonna à Daniel de monter toujours dans la voiture tandis qu'il me fixait.

Sean : Je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas.. Dis-je en murmurant faiblement ?

Mon père me regarda et soupira. Je détournai mon regard et fixai le sol.

Esteban : Si tu ne peux pas le dire à haute voix alors écrit le Sean. Je ne sais pas ce que tu a mais il va falloir que tu me le dises à moment donne...

Sean : Je ne veux pas te blesser, papa. Le dire ne changera pas le faite que cette merde soit arrive..

Esteban : Je suis le père Sean. C'est mon job de prendre soin de toi, pas le contraire. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, ni qu'elle genre de merde, tu parles, mais c'est mon rôle de protéger et tu ne sais pas a qu'elle point je me sens horrible de savoir que qu'elle chose se serait passe et je n'ai rien pu faire pour.. Pour t'empêcher de vivre cela Dit-il en murmurant...

Je soupirai. Oui, je savais qu'il se tiendrait responsable de cela. Mon père me fixa et alors qu'il mit sa main sur mon épaule, je sursautai logements, tentant d'ignorer ce sentiment que je ressentais, voyant cela il enleva sa main et me fixa inquiet..

Esteban : Que ce soit clair, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, Sean.

Sean : Puis-je au moins le faire à la maison ? Je veux quitter cette maudite ville sil-te-plait...

Esteban : D'accord.. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, Hijo...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Sean

Nous étions enfin arrivées à la maison pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je n'avais pas fait attention au voyage, je n'avais cessé de penser aux fameuses lettres que mon père m'avait dit de faire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les commencer, ni même s'il fallait tout dire ? Une part de moi voulait tout lui dire et l'autre avait peur qu'il me voie diffèrent.

Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, mais je savais que si je raconte tout dans cette lettre serait dure. La vision que j'avais de moi avait changé depuis cela. Et je ne voulais pas que mon père me voie autrement.. J'entrai dans ma chambre et refermai ma porte derrière moi. Je regardai mon pantalon qui cachait les traces de mutilation que j'avais faite.. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était malsain et que je devais arrêter à un moment, mais faire cela m'avait tellement soulage.

Je sortis la lame de ma poche de pantalon et la fixai. Devrais-je en parler à mon père ? Non.. Il était inutile de lui dire pour cette part, après tout, j'avais le contrôle de la situation... Du moins, c'est que j'espérais.. Pour le moment cet acte n'étais que libérateur et c'était tout ce qui comptais pour moi.

.... : Sean ? C'est Lyla !!

Je sursautai et rangeai la lame dans ma poche. Je me calmai en vitesse fait et ouvra la porte. Je me dirigeai vers mon lit et m'assis sur le lit me calent contre le mur. Elle entra sans attendre avec un sourire au lèvre, elle s'assis sur le bord du lit et me fixa.

Lyla : Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Pourquoi avoir raccroché quand tu m'avais appelé ? Dit-elle inquiete ?

Sean : Tu étais occupe...

Lyla me regarda, surprit et sourit doucement.

Lyla : Imbécile ce n'étais que Cassidy et ses amis. Tu vas voir, ils sont superbes !

Je lui souris doucement bien que ce sourire fut faux. Lyla me parla de ses vacances, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait, qui elle avait rencontre. Bref ses vacances parfaites..

Lyla : Sean !!

Je sursautai et m'excusai rapidement. Lyla sourit tandis que je lui fais un sourire faux, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Lyla : Tu devinera jamais ! Allez essaie !!

Sean : Quoi ? Des extraterrestre t'on enlever durant tes vacances parfaites ? Des extraterrestres t'on enlever durant tes vacances parfaites ?

Lyla : Ha ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! Non tout faux ! J'ai trouve quelqu'un.. Elle..s'appelle Cassidy...

Lyla attrapa mon bras et par réflexe je me dégagea de son emprise.Lyla attrapa mon bras et par réflexe je me dégagea de son emprise. C'e n'étais pas ce qu'elle croyait..Que je ne la rejetais pas sa main, car elle aimait une fille, mais Lyla fut plus rapide, elle sorti en vitesse.Que je ne la rejetais pas sa main, car elle aimait une fille, mais Lyla fut plus rapide, elle sorti en vitesse. Je détestais ce que j'était devenue..

Je me levai en vitesse et fermai la porte. Je me laissai tomber contre la porte, enlevai mon pantalon et commençai à faire des traits de mutilation. Un trait, deux traits, trois... Ainsi de suite. J'ignorai les larmes qui coulaient qui brouillait ma vue, me contentent sur la sensation d'apaisement que je ressentais. J'avais blessé ma seule amie qui avait toujours été a mes cotes. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra réparer mon erreur..

J'observai la dernière goutte de sang tomber et ferma les yeux. Je voulais juste oublier et disparaitre....

Pov Esteban

Je me tenais dehors pour ranger les autres bagages. J'avais laisse Sean rentre pensant que être seul l'aiderait bien que j'espérais que Lyla arriverait à obtenir quelque chose de Sean. Les deux amis qui accompagner Lyla, me voyant galérer avec les bagages, m'aida joyeusement. La jeune femme avait des cheveux mauve et semblait être spéciale comme personne tandis que le garçon qui l'accompagner avais des cheveux comme un rasta brun et possédait beaucoup de tatouage. Je ne doutais pas de leur gentillesse.. Après tout, il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences, parfois le gentil était le méchant.

Des bruits de pleur se firent s'entendre et je vis Lyla quitter la maison en pleure. Que diable, c'étais, il passer ? Je lâcha les bagages comme les deux adolescents et fonça vers Lyla. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de la jeune femme et tenta d'expliquer ce qui c'est passer...

Lyla : J'ai lui est dit que..J'aimais les femmes et il m'a.. Il m'a repoussé...

La jeune femme resserra l'emprise autour de Lyla. Le jeune homme regarda Lyla perdu qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire. Sean, avait-il vraiment rejeté Lyla ? Je savais qu'il rejetait tout le monde, mais Lyla ?

Esteban : Lyla, je ne prends pas le parti de Sean, tu sais que je te considère comme ma fille. Mais pour être honnête, Sean a rejeté tout le monde depuis.. Depuis 1 mois, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela..Je savais qu'il me rejeter moi et Daniel, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te rejeterait toi aussi...

Lyla me regarda surprit, ne croyant surement pas mes paroles. Elle se décala de la jeune femme et me fixa.

Lyla : Depuis 1 mois vous dites ?

Esteban : Nous sommes rentrés du marche de Noël et son comportement avait totalement changé depuis ce jour..J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui se passait, mais il ne me parle pas...

J'observai Daniel sorti de la maison avec ces jeux et soupirai. Je tournai mon regard vers Lyla et lui sourit tristement..

Esteban : Ecoute, c'est à toi de me croire ou non.. Désole-je doit m'occuper de Daniel, il a été très perturbé par Sean dernièrement, prend le temps de réfléchir a si tu me crois ou pas. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sean, bien que j'ai l'impression que cela va être difficile..

J'ordonnai de jouer a l'intérieure et attrapa les bagages. En entrant dans la maison, je constatai que la maison était silencieuse, d'habitude Sean mettais sa musique, mais la aucun sons. Daniel se rua sur la télé, je taquai la porte pour éviter que Daniel sorte dehors et déposa les bagages dans le salon, j'avais tout le temps à ranger cela, Sean passait avant.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Sean

Je fixais le plafond depuis des heures assis contre le bord de mon lit. Je pouvais encore sentir les nouvelle mutilation encore fraiche sur ma peau. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvra, je n'avais pas besoin de regarde qui se trouver à la porte pour savoir que c'était mon père. Je ne m'en doutais pas qu'il venait pour parler de la scène avec Lyla.

Il s'avança vers moi et s'assit à mes cote collant son dos contre le lit comme je le faisais. Un long silence se fit entre nous jusqu'à que mon père soupira et me fixa.

Esteban : Que c'est-il passé avec Lyla, Sean ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui as fait ?

Sean : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Crie-je ?

Des larmes coulèrent, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Mon père me râla contre lui, je sursautai légèrement, mais me laissa faire.

Esteban : A-tu déjà fait tes lettres ? Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire ?

Sean : Je sais que je dois les faire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est facile à faire..

Mon père soupira. Je savais qu'il voulait que je les fasse, mais comment faire ces lettres quand je ne savais pas même pas par quoi commencer..

Esteban : Je suis désole, savoir que quelque chose te soit arrive me rend malade.. Je me fais que des scénario depuis notre retour, Hijo..

Sean : Qu'elle serait le pire scénario Murmurait-je faiblement en fixant le sol..

Esteban : Je ne sais pas.. J'imagine que ce serait être violé... Murmura-t-il faiblement ?

Je me dégager de son emprise et enfonça ma tête contre mes genoux. Mes pleurs redoublèrent, juste entendre ce mot me tua mentalement. Mon corps recommença à trembler malgré moi...

Esteban : Sean... Par pilier, dit moi que ce n'est pas cela...

Je ne répondis rien. Que dire de plus ? Je levai ma tête et affrontai le regard de mon père. En le regardant, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux des larmes coule. Il me râla contre son torse et resserra ses bras contre moi. À peine qu'il fit cela les larmes que je retenais sorti. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de mon père, personne ne parla durant cet instant, juste des pleurs se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de mon père, personne ne parla durant cet instant, juste des pleurs se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Mon père me fixa alors qu'il sanglotait.

Esteban : Qui ? Quand ? Par pitié, dit moi que ce n'est arrive qu'une fois..

Mon corps se figea à ces questions. Je tournai mon regard vers le sol silencieusement. Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes tandis que mon père me fixa en attente d'une réponse..

Esteban : Sean !!

Sean : Le père de Christ ! Criais-je ?

J'arrêtai de bouger. Ma tête se posa contre mes genoux tandis que les larmes continuées de couler.

Esteban : Quand ? Murmura-t-il faiblement..

Sean : Le jour du marché de Noël.. Durant 1 mois Murmurais-je en relevant ma tête

Mon arreta de bouger. Le regardde mon pere etait a present vide d'emotion. Ma seul peur etait qu'ilme voit differamement ? Voyait-il comme moi un corps sale etdegoutant ? Je detestais me voir ainsi et surtout blesser mon pereainsi..

Sean : Je suis désole..

Mon pere me regarda surprit. Acette instant j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Il posa sesdeux mains sur mon visage et me regardait fermement.

Esteban : De quoi t'excuse tu ? Tu n'est coupable de rien, Hijo... Le seul en faute, c'est.. C'est cette ordure... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton esprit, mais je veux que tu répète après moi Sean.. " Je ne suis pas fautif, je suis la victime "...

Je murmurai les phrase de mon père plusieurs fois mais au fonds de mon esprit je n'arrivais pas à croire a ces paroles..

Esteban : Je sais que tu ne crois pas ses mots, Sean mais je veux que tu sache qu'on va affronter cela ensemble.. Je suis désole, Hijo... J'aurais dû voir qu'il avait un problème...

Je lui souris tristement. J'ignorai les larmes qui coulaient et je me tournai vers ma table de nuit. J'attrapai la photo de famille de nous trois sur la table et alors que je tenais celle-ci dans mes mains, je tournai mon regard vers mon père.

Sean : Je suis juste heureux que ce soit arrive à moi et non a Daniel... Ce fameux soir du marche de Noël ou vous ete rentre, je ne voulais pas que Daniel dorme dans ce lit.. Cela aurait été malsain... Murmurais-je en fixant l'image de Daniel sur la photo..

Mon père tourna son regard vers la photo, il me sourit tristement et me râla dans ses bras. Mon père me murmura que tout irait bien, car nous allons affronter cela. Je tentai de croire à ses paroles.. Maintenant, qu'il savait, qu'allait, il se passer ? Maintenant, qu'il savait, qu'allait, il se passer ?

Sean : Et maintenant ? Murmurais-je faiblement ?

Esteban : Nous allons affronter cela ensemble... Comme une famille..

Le téléphone de mon père et alors qu'il répondit, son expression changea au fur à mesure qu'il parlait avec l'interlocuteur. Alors qu'il raccrocha, il fixa le sol semblant rechercher des mots puis me fixa.

Esteban : Le père de Christ a été tue... Il semble que Charle eût eu plusieurs victimes et que l'un des pères des victimes l'est tuer par vengeance pour son enfant.. Murmura-t-il faiblement ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Oui, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'il ne me toucherait plus et qu'il soit mort, mais pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment d'injustice ? Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues, mon père me râla contre lui.

Esteban : Je sais, c'est injuste.. Il aurait dû aller en prison.. Mais au moins, il ne blessera plus aucune personne...

Sean : Je sais..

Du bruit se fit s'entendre et on se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. C'étais Lyla qui se tenait contre la porte. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas de nous et tourna son regard vers mon père.

Lyla : Pourrais-je parler à Sean, seule ?

Sean : Tu étais la depuis longtemps ? Dis-je inquiet ?

Lyla : Oh. Non, je viens d'arriver..

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mon père me fit un bisou sur le front et sorti de la chambre sans un mot. Lyla s'assit en face de moi, un long silence se plaça entre nous. Je fixai son poignet, là ou je l'avais repousse..

Sean : Je suis désole... Je ne voulais pas te blesser Dit-je en fixant son bras..

Lyla : Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser... J'aurais dû voir que tu allais mal...

Sean : Je ne souhaite pas en parler aujourd'hui.. En parle avec mon père a été difficile.. Je ne pourrais pas le faire deux fois...

Lyla : C'est ok.. Prends le temps qu'il faudra...

Je soupirai de soulagement a cette compréhension de Lyla. Lyla me fixa semblant réfléchir a ses mots. Pourquoi etait-elle stresse, j'étais celui en faute ici..

Lyla : Donc on est ok ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Sean ?

Sean : Si tu veux toujours de moi...

Lyla me regarda, surprit et rigola.

Lyla : On est ami pour la vie Sean, tu n'arrivera pas a te débarrasser de moi. Ca jamais...

Sean : Je pensait que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi Dit-je en rigolant faiblement..

Lyla me regarda surprit de ma phrase. Elle soupira et se plaça à mes cotes se callant contre le lit.

Lyla : Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne pourra te remplacer... Cassidy et Finn sont génial tu vas les adorer, laisse leur une chance...

Sean : D'accord mais aucun contact physique..Sil-te plait..

Lyla : Tout ce que tu veux..


End file.
